Relic Keeper
The Relic Keeper is the crest guardian of the water scroll. It is the second crest guardian to be fought. It has the power to release its spirit in the form of a living fireball, which enables it to attack Musashi. Right when it is defeated, it throws the ceiling above its head up and swings at Musashi, but the ceiling falls back down and crushes him, destroying him once and for all. Creation of the Guardian After creating the first crest guardian, Brave Fencer Musashi began to put more thought into the creation of his guardians. He felt that they should not be stand-alone creatures to defend the crests and scrolls any longer, but that each should possess their own realm to retain sovereignty over. With this in mind, Musashi began his long and arduous task of constructing the Temple of the Relic Keeper. The Temple's Birth Requiring much more effort than simply creating a guardian, the Temple of the Relic Keeper was a serious undertaking, which took many, many months to construct. Musashi added multiple rooms with hazards inside, so as to deter anyone who might attempt to face off against his crest guardian. The Temple's Keeper Once that temple had been completed, it was time to complete the final task of creating the guardian to keep the temple and the Water Crest safe. For this guardian, Musashi chose a more humanoid appearance, giving the Relic keeper legs and long arms for great reach. Unfortunately, due to the size of this guardian, Musashi was worried that mobility may become a problem for the Relic Keeper to appropriately perform his duties. Quickly rectifying the problem, Musashi placed the Relic Keeper's Power Core within his eye socket, so the Relic Keeper could properly utilize its power as a defense if he could not attack adversaries physically, by means of projecting its own spirit in the form of a living ball of fire adorned with two eyes, which itself was a very capable combatant against even the strongest of opponents. The temple was used by some of the people of the kingdom as a means of worshiping the Relic Keeper. Many treasures were given to this temple as offerings, including a piece of the Legendary Armor, that because it had belonged to Great Fencer Musashi, was kept behind a sealed door that only the worthy able to unlock the door would be able to witness with their own eyes. Moves Attack 1: Fireballs The fire spirit releases several small fireballs that follow Musashi. If they strike any surface, they will disappear. Attack 2: Fire Wings Fire spirit turns blue and grows a pair of wings it begins to flap. The flapping wings create small waves of fire that slide across the ground towards Musashi. Jumping at the right time will evade these attacks. Attack 3: Fire Sword Fire spirit takes on the shape of a giant sword. It follows Musashi a short distance left or right, then leans back and swings down at Musashi. Running under the sword while it's swinging downwards is the best chance of avoiding it. Attack 4: Fire Ram Fire spirit moves its entire body towards Musashi, attempting to ram him and cause damage. Simply running out of the way is enough to dodge this attack. Attack 5: Fire Charge Fire spirit decreases its body size and begins moving fast around the room, bouncing off the walls. Can be hard to avoid. Attack 6: Fire Jump Fire spirit disappears and reappears on ground. It then begins leaping over Musashi to try and hit him. If you stand in the right spot when it leaps, you'll avoid the attack completely. Attack 7: Fire Sprinkler Fire spirit sits on ground on one side of the room. It then becomes taller and extends a rod of fire out to the opposite wall, which then drops down several small blue flames onto the ground a single time. Standing in the right spot when this happens will prevent Musashi from being hit, since where the fire will drop can't be predicted. Attack 8: Fire Spinner Fire spirit turns blue and sets down in center of room. It then extends six fire spokes and begins turning clockwise or counterclockwise. Just jump at the right time until the attack is finished and you'll remain unhurt. Gallery Relic Keeper's First Appearance.png|Not much of a room you've got here. Relic Keeper Hitting Head on Ceiling.png|Not making a good first impression as a powerful guardian, are you? Relic Keeper Stuck Under Ceiling.png|Stuck between a pool of lava and a hard place—and also a fencer. Relic Keeper Insulted By Musashi.png|Okay, now that's just harsh, Musashi. Relic Keeper Releasing Water.png|Awww, now you've made him cry! Relic Keeper's Fire Spirit.png|This guy doesn't look THAT tough. Relic Keeper Toss Ceiling.png|Tossing up the ceiling. Relic Keeper Final Attack.png|Going in for the final kill! Relic Keeper Crushed.png|Whoops, not quick enough... Relic Keeper Defeated.png|Exploding time! Relic Keeper In Pieces.png|Now, don't let yourself go to pieces, there. R